


Slow, Love, Slow

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Don't get attached, don't go back. They're two very basic rules that incubi and succubi must follow in order to continue their existence. But there's something about this man that Jack can't shake from his thoughts.Gabriel... There's something about him that draws the demon in. For once, it's the incubus that has to have more.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 66
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ventiskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiskull/gifts).



> This AU has become my baby for a bit and I hope everyone loves it as much as I do. More chapters to come, because I'm full of ideas!!
> 
> Big thank you to @ventiskull for helping me brainstorm ideas, titling this b*tch, and generally just being super supportive and excited about this. ;__; <3

When Jack first saw him, Gabriel was a vision. Propped against his pillows, legs spread and nude from the waist down. He was working a toy in and out of himself, biting his lip and twisting himself in an attempt to get the right angle he needed. Jack watched him do this a few nights before stepping in. He found himself so enchanted by the sight he couldn’t interrupt; at least not until Gabriel truly needed him.

“Fuck!” Gabriel huffed, yanking the toy out of his ass and tossing it over the side of the bed in a fit of frustration.

Jack watched it bounce, trying not to laugh, and looked back to Gabriel to find him thunking his head against the headboard in annoyance.

“Fuck, nothing works,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why can’t someone just fucking destroy me and get this out of my system?”

Well, that was a plea if Jack ever heard one.

So he went to him. Slipped inside and introduced himself.

“Need some assistance?”

Gabriel jumped, grabbing a pillow to cover himself, and gawked at the man who had suddenly appeared in front of him. Jack did his best to soothe him, usual incubus skills always handy. He actually managed to calm the man enough that he asked his name.

“Who are… you?”

“Jack,” he answered simply. “I’m here to help.”

Gabriel looked skeptical. Concerned. “Help?” he repeated, disbelieving. “With what?”

Jack reached down and retrieved the dildo Gabriel had thrown onto the floor. “With what this thing couldn’t do for you,” he said, letting it flop in his grasp.

“I—“ Gabriel made a face. Was he… embarrassed? How cute. “I just met you.”

Well, that was a compelling argument. But hardly one the incubus wasn’t prepared for.

“I can help you,” Jack cooed, prowling closer. He climbed onto the end of Gabriel’s bed, grinning deviously. “If you don’t like it you’ll never have to see me again.”

Gabriel worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Jack wanted it between his own teeth instead. When their eyes met again the man seemed hesitant but Jack could tell he’d already won.

“Let me help you,” he crawled closer, one hand gently touching his leg. Gabriel sucked in a sharp inhale, eyes wide, but didn’t pull back. So Jack crawled closer, over him, and gently took the pillow off his lap.

He was still hard, wanting, and it took all Jack had in him not to put his mouth on him instantly. Gabriel had other needs, ones Jack was more than willing to assist with. So instead, he leaned closer and slid his hands up his sides under his hoodie.

Gabriel leaned back, groaning softly, and allowed him. All but begged for more the second Jack touched him. Gabriel was ready and willing and entirely submissive the moment Jack’s hands were on him. It was delicious, really, the way he went soft and pliable. Jack moves him this way and that, stripping off his hoodie and shirt, and pushed him into the mattress.

“How do you want it?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” Gabriel whispered, looking up at him.

That wouldn’t do. This was about Gabriel’s needs and not the very lucky incubus to be seducing him. Still, Jack moved along smoothly.

“Turn over,” he demanded, motioning with his finger. “Face down, ass up.”

Gabriel moved so fast, ass in the air ready for him, Jack almost thought he’d gotten a lucky guess with that one. But he’d have to double check… Later. Right now, he had the most beautiful man he’d ever come across offering himself to him.

Crawling onto the bed Jack took hold of Gabriel’s hip with one hand and used the other to slide two fingers into him. Effortless. All the lube and his toy had already gotten Gabriel more than ready for him. Still, Jack took a moment to savor the feeling of Gabriel clenching desperately around his fingers before sliding them out and lining himself up.

“Do you want me?” he asked, leaning down closer to Gabriel’s back. He pressed the tip of his dick to Gabriel’s hole and the man shivered under him. “Do you want my cock?”

Gabriel, one cheek squished to the mattress, looked up at him with desperate eyes. “Yeah,” he groaned weakly. “Please.”

Jack pressed closer, nuzzling between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. “Do you?” he asked.

“Please,” Gabriel whimpered under him, trying to tilt his ass further into him. “Please, please, pl—“

Rocking his hips forward, Jack slid into him and Gabriel’s begging cut off with a soft moan. Despite all he’d been fucking himself with he felt exceptionally tight and Jack found himself groaning at the feeling as he pushed in deeper. He paused when they were slotted together, savoring the warmth of Gabriel’s body, and leaned back to look at the man under him.

Gabriel was grasping at the sheets, panting open-mouthed against the bed. Red in the face already. Jack ran his hand up his spine slowly, searching for his desires within him, and he did a full body shiver at the mere touch.

When Jack found what he was looking for he had to smile. It was… not the first time. But with this one? It felt all the more dangerously endearing.

“Your favorite position is missionary?” he asked in a whisper, fingers dancing up and down Gabriel’s back. “You’re cute. You want that?”

Gabriel shook his head against the sheets. “I don’t care, just fuck me,” he whispered, already dazed. “Just fuck me. Just fuck me how you want, please…”

“No,” Jack whispered, pressing closer and pushing Gabriel down into the bed. “I’m fucking you how you want. And you have to tell me what you want.”

Gabriel pressed his ass up into him, trying to fuck himself on Jack’s cock. “Like this,” he whispered. “This time… like this.”

Something warm pooled between Jack’s ribs. “This time?” he repeated. “You want a next time?” Gabriel nodded vigorously. “As you wish, beautiful,” he cooed.

He straightened his back, rocking his hips forward a little, and gripped at Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel groaned softly, mouth open and already panting.

“No one take care of you right?” Jack asked him, pulling back slowly and then jerking his hips forward abruptly. Gabriel actually squeaked, squirming under him. “No one ever give you what you wanted?”

“No, no…” Gabriel groaned, grasping at the sheets. “Take care of me. Please…”

Jack chuckled and squeezed at Gabriel’s thighs. “Of course, sweetheart,” he purred, jerking his hips forward again and pulling another sharp noise from him. “I’ll give you everything you want and more.”

Gabriel moaned softly, rocking back into his next thrust. “Are you a dream?” he asked, already a little dazed.

Jack chuckled at him. “A dream come true,” he said simply.

More tugging at Gabriel’s desires told Jack he wanted it fast and hard, deep. But that he didn’t seem to desire pain—at least not at the moment. He wanted relief. To scratch that itch nothing but having a cock buried in him could reach. Working his hip faster, thrusting deeper, Jack leaned over Gabriel’s back and buried his face against his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathed, thighs shaking as Jack pounded deeper into him. “Fuck that’s so good.”

“You like that?” Jack purred, shifting to nose at Gabriel’s throat. “You like my cock?” Gabriel nodded and clenched around him. “Like me fucking you into the mattress?” More nodding. “Want me to come back tomorrow?”

Usually, Jack didn’t make a habit of it. But he hadn’t fed on Gabriel yet. And wasn’t exactly certain he was going to yet. So far, this was strictly personal gratification; the knowledge that he’d been able to do for this angelic creature what no one else could. But if he asked for an invitation now he could do even more for Gabriel’s hidden desires.

“Please,” Gabriel whimpered, squirming under him. “You’re so good to me.” He inhaled sharply, shiver running up his spine, then went on rambling. “I need it. I need you. Fuck, fuck…”

“Shh,” Jack soothed him, snapping his hips forward harder and sitting up for a better angle. “I’ll come back, sweet thing, don’t worry.”

Gabriel clutched at the sheets, moaning out his thanks, and Jack kept working his hips hard while reaching around to grasp Gabriel’s dick. He pumped at it in time, purposeful and hard but not rough, and Gabriel gasped and bucked his hips forward.

“Oh,” he whined, shifting to grab his pillow and drag it closer to his head. “Oh fuck—“ He grabbed the pillow, hugging it close, and bit down on a corner to muffle his moaning.

Jack watched, briefly enthralled, and grinned at the tiny noises that slipped out even through the muffling attempt. “Not going to last, are you?” he cooed. Gabriel shook his head. Jack leaned close to his ear, still pumping Gabriel’s cock and thrusting deep into him. “Come for me,” he whispered, close to his ear.

“N-not yet,” Gabriel whined, snaking his head. “Not yet, not yet—“

“Why?”

Gabriel clenched hard around Jack’s cock and his hips shuddered a little. He felt good; being inside him felt… right. Jack groaned in the back of his throat.

“You too,” Gabriel whispered, panting and cutting his eyes to look up at Jack.

Jack smiled and grasped at his cock, working his hips faster again. “You looking like this under me? I’ll come the second you do,” he cooed.

Gabriel took in a few shuddering breaths, biting down on his pillow again, and then came on Jack’s hand. His whole body tensed, tightening around Jack, and Jack thrusted into him a few more times before burying himself as deeply as he could in the tight warmth of him. Jack buried his face against Gabriel’s back, panting laboriously, and shifted to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s waist in a loose hug.

They both took a long moment to recover and even when Gabriel spoke he sounded bliss dazed and out of it. “How do you feel about cuddling?” he asked.

“Don’t make a habit of it,” Jack replied quietly, shifting to sit up and ease himself out of Gabriel. “Why?”

Gabriel made a noncommittal noise and flipped over onto his side to avoid the mess under him. “Thought someone might let me be little spoon for once too.”

Something about his voice when he said it made Jack’s chest hurt. He reached out and gently ran his knuckles against the man’s cheek. “I’ll be gone when you wake,” he warned.

“Just stay till I fall asleep,” Gabriel was all but begging him with his eyes. “Dream boy.”

Incubus weren’t meant to have moments of weakness like this. But Jack couldn’t resist, not this one… He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple.

“Whatever your desire,” he hummed, “I will do for you.”

Gabriel smiled up at him dreamily and Jack knew… he was making a mistake he wouldn’t even regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel moved on with his life. Rather easily, in fact!

He spent the rest of his week content and in good spirits. Apparently his mood really had just needed a good fuck to fix; a unique rarity.

Jack fared… less nobly.

He knew how Gabriel fared, and how much more easily it was than himself, because of his lack of proper coping. Because he couldn’t seem to stop watching the man. Couldn’t get over the way he’d melted in his arms and been putty under his hands. Couldn’t escape the fond memories of laying with him after, curled in a ball of muscle and warm skin.

He had to have more. Had to know more of him, explore him more thoroughly. One more time and he could do all he pleased and go.

One more time. That was all he needed, he told himself.

This time, he found Gabriel in yet another compromising position. Boxers around one ankle, a pillow squeezed between his thighs as he rocked his hips against it. The incubus watched, enthralled briefly, as he groaned and rutted against the plush object with the collar of his hoodie clamped between his teeth. As he moved the bottom of his sweater road up, exposing the soft flesh of his belly and the sprinkling of dark hair over it.

He moaned, letting the damp collar fall out of his mouth, and Jack felt a tingle in the back of his spine—both a signal that Gabriel was close and that he was… perhaps more tuned into the human than he realized. Well, that wouldn’t do; couldn’t have the man spent before Jack had his fun and got all this out of his system. So he made his appearance, stepping out from behind Gabriel’s closet door.

The man gave a startled gasp, hips jerking despite himself, and Jack cooed out a soothing “Shh.” A look of recognition dawned over Gabriel’s face and Jack watched with absolute joy as his cock twitched against the pillow.

“Having some fun without me?” Jack asked, sitting on the bed in front of him.

Gabriel had the nerve to look embarrassed, cheeks flushing as he shifted on his pillow. “You’re back,” he whispered.

Jack nodded, reaching out to cup Gabriel’s chin. “I’m not through with you yet,” he purred.

“You’re…” Gabriel reached out a tentative hand, running his fingers over one of Jack’s horns. “You’re not… what are you?”

Ah right, he hadn’t disguised himself this time. It was half laziness and half simply… testing the water, though he’d never admit it. Jack leaned into the touch, letting Gabriel’s fingers dance across the surface of the horn.

“I’m your dream boy, remember,” he rumbled. Gabriel pulled his hand back, giving him a skeptical look. So Jack laughed. “I’m an incubus, angel.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “Are you… going to hurt me?”

Jack leaned forward and gently cupped his hand over Gabriel’s cock, pressing it into the pillow. He took hold of Gabriel’s hip with his other hand, pulling him forward into a slow thrust. He smiled widely as Gabriel gasped and kept moving his hips, thrusting his cock into the tunnel Jack made with his hand.

“Now,” Jack cooed, “I’d never hurt you. That’s not what I’m here for.” He wrapped his hand fully around Gabriel’s dick, beckoning him to keep thrusting into it as the angle drug Gabriel’s balls and taint across the surface of the pillow. “I’m here to make you feel good.”

He pushed Gabriel back suddenly, pinning him to the mattress by his shoulder and started pumping at his cock. With his upper body pushed into the mattress and his legs pinned under him, Gabriel writhed and squeezed his eyes shut, thighs trembling as Jack worked him over faster and faster until he finally came with a needy gasp.

“Hey, no no no,” Jack tutted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip before Gabriel’s dick could go flaccid in his hand.

Confused, Gabriel watched as his dick twitched and… remained at attention. “Wh—?”

“Don’t worry,” Jack hummed, running his hand up through Gabriel’s happy trail lazily. “You’ll be sated when I am.”

Gabriel whined in the back of his throat, hips canting oddly with the stimulation gone. “It hurts…” he whispered. “You said you wouldn’t…”

Jack felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Almost apologetically, he wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s dick again and gave a few slow strokes. Gabriel let out a relieved sigh, throwing his head back and panting weakly.

“Don’t worry,” Jack whispered, helping Gabriel change positions a bit so he could lay back against the headboard while Jack climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his tail around Gabriel’s cock, stroking it lazily with that, and cupped the man’s face in his hands. “I’ve got you,” he promised. “I’ll make you feel good.”

And Gabriel, so touch starved it made Jack’s heart ache, leaned to nuzzle into his palm. Jack watched him a moment, awestruck, before shifting and angling Gabriel’s cock with his tail so it could slide into him.

Gabriel’s reaction to the feeling was instant, and desperate. He squirmed under Jack, jerking up into him, and reached to grab his hips before Jack caught his hands and pinned them to the mattress.

“Let me take care of you,” Jack purred, starting to slowly rock his hips. “I’m so good at it, remember?”

Keening, Gabriel squirmed under him some more before finally seemingly getting lost in the sensation. Jack worked himself up and down Gabriel’s cock, clenching around him, until he finally pulled another orgasm out of him. Gabriel twitched, kicking his legs a little, and Jack sank all the way down to milk all he could from him.

With Jack’s handiwork leaving him still hard, it didn’t take long for Gabriel to start trying to jerk his hips up into Jack again. Tutting, Jack slid off his lap and watched Gabriel instantly grab his own erection. Interested, he sprawled out on his side next to him.

When Gabriel looked to him for direction, Jack motioned for him to continue. “Go ahead,” he said, “see if you can get yourself taken care of.”

A bit cruel. But Jack did so love watching Gabriel please himself. He enjoyed the twist of Gabriel’s wrist and the slow, steady build of his noises and strokes. Gabriel came on his hand—the third time so far—and let out a frustrated cry at the fact he was still hard and twitching in his hand.

Jack leaned in, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple before he could consider why he was drawn to. “Aw, poor baby,” he whispered, more sympathy in his tone than he expected. “Want me to take care of it for good for you?”

“Mmhm,” Gabriel groaned out pathetically.

Smiling, Jack sat up and adjusted both their positions until he had Gabriel seated in his lap. A quick moment to lube and stretch Gabriel and he slid into him, pulling a blissful groan out of the man. Jack bounced him on his cock, free hand wrapped around his dick.

At first, Gabriel lulled his head back and seemed to lose himself in the feeling. But then Jack watched, stunned, as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him close as Jack thrusted up into him. The look in Gabriel’s eyes, some dazed mix of lust and actual affection, was enough to send Jack over the edge. As he came, he felt Gabriel squeeze around his cock and come on his hand—the man sobbing a moan against his neck.

Trembling, Gabriel held onto him even as they both managed to come down. And Jack, sliding his hand up Gabriel’s hoodie to rub his knuckles soothingly up and down his spine, felt an odd pang in his chest.

This hadn’t gotten anything out of his system at all. He just wanted more. More of this man—as much as he could have. He wanted to fill and be filled with him as many times over as they both could.

And he wanted… other things. Strange, strange things. Like the affectionate press of their sweaty foreheads together and the soft feel of Gabriel’s breath on his neck. He wanted to return the affection Gabriel seemed to so freely give him.

“Jack,” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. “Stay?”

Yet again, Jack found himself breaking a self imposed rule. He helped Gabriel get cleaned up, into a new hoodie and boxers, and curled up in bed with him. He tucked himself close, nuzzling his face against the back of his neck, and savored the feeling.

This was the last time, he told himself. He couldn’t come back. This was a dangerous fixation that he couldn’t keep entertaining. He’d find someone else to play with and leave Gabriel to a normal life.

‘But he wants me,’ the thought nagged at him as Gabriel took one of his hands, sleepily toying with his fingers. ‘He likes me.’

Just happy brain chemicals after a good fuck. Nothing more. The man wouldn’t even miss him by the morning.

To prove it to himself, Jack lingered in hiding that morning to see what Gabriel would do. Instead, he only found himself trapped in his own emotions as he watched the man roll over, find him missing, then sit up and look around with an expression of sheer heartbreak.

Unable to stop himself, Jack exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened and watched the look of fear melt away instantly.

“Hey,” he whispered, voice still sleep rough. “You stayed…”

The incubus smiled. “I did. Your bed is comfortable.”

Gabriel tried to hide a smile as he climbed out of bed. “Want me to make you breakfast?” He paused, glancing at Jack. “Do you… do you eat?”

“Pretty casual about hanging out with a demon, aren’t you?” Jack asked, teasing. “I can eat, yeah.”

Gabriel smiled and started for the kitchen, beckoning Jack with him. “Come on,” he said, “I’m a good cook.”

And Jack couldn’t have resisted the offer even if he’d wanted to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I will provide the follow up to this in a more timely manner. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

After the last time, Jack’s visits became more regular.

Usually, he’d find Gabriel in some state of arousal or at least very close. This, he gathered, was from a mix of being sexually frustrated and down right attention starved—along with, proudly he might add—his own actions leading to Gabriel’s appetite being sated and agitated in equal measure.

(Like potato chips; the more orgasms he got, the more he wanted.)

Jack didn’t feed from him still. His visits were too regular to risk doing that. He tried to be sure to find someone else to feed from before he visited but one night he found himself a little too rushed to join his favorite “prey” and hunger seized him in the middle of their coupling.

Just a taste… It certainly wasn’t any danger to Gabriel—he’d never dream of taking too much. But the tiny ‘nibble’ he got was utterly euphoria inducing. Moaning, he hunkered down closer to Gabriel and sucked dark marks up and down his neck while he fucked him as deep as he could. Gabriel could only groan and hold on, digging fingernails into his back as the daze overtook him.

This, though he didn’t realize at the time, would lead Jack down an entirely new path the following night.

He knew feeding on Gabriel might leave him lethargic but the man had been energetic enough when he’d left in the morning. So it surprised the incubus when he climbed in the window that night and found Gabriel curled up in bed watching something on his phone.

He sat up when Jack entered, rubbing at one of his eyes and bringing Jack’s attention to the heavy bags under them. “Hey you,” he murmured, lazy smile in place as Jack stepped closer to him. “Sorry, I don’t… think I’m up for fun tonight.”

Jack felt his mood fall. Not just sour—like it did automatically when an incubus was rejected—but taken over by genuine sadness. His face must have displayed it because Gabriel reached out, taking his hand and dragging him into bed.

“Hey, don’t pout. I fuck you every night for 2 weeks and you’re going to sulk over one night off?” His tone was teasing and Jack huffed to play up the pout. That got a faint laugh and Jack dropped the line, instead shuffling to face him while sitting on the bed.

He cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands, inspecting the dark circles around his eyes, and clicked his tongue. “You need sleep,” he told him, “I’d be terrible at taking care of you if I allowed anything else.”

Gabriel smiled and leaned his cheek against Jack’s palm. “You wanna stay anyway?” he asked, eyes closed.

Jack blinked. He felt startled—not by the question but by his knee jerk response. He wanted to stay. He wanted to lay down with Gabriel and enjoy the warmth and comfort of the act even without the sex beforehand.

He’d never, ever wanted this before.

Realizing Gabriel had opened his eyes again and was looking at him curiously, the incubus grinned. Tried to act his way through it. “If you ask nicely.”

Far too used to this by now, Gabriel simply did what he always did and took what he wanted. He grabbed Jack around the middle, dragging him down into the mountain of blankets and pillows he called a bed.

(‘Strong for a human,’ Jack thought, tail curling at the display.)

And Jack? He stayed.

Two things were abundantly clear to Jack; 1) he was in over his head and 2) he could, by no means, hope to have a normal relationship of any sort with Gabriel.

Though the man acted casually enough about everything that morning—making him breakfast and asking Jack slightly invasive questions about the nature of being, well, a demon—incubi weren’t suited to taking partners, especially not mortall ones. Regular feeding off of someone could be detrimental to their health. And though Gabriel did seem to enjoy their bedroom activities, Jack found himself noticing the man’s desires shift more from carnal to simply desiring some sort of affection and comfort—the warmth that sex brought more than the act itself gratified him.

While this realization was certainly enticing he couldn’t let himself be distracted with it. This, absolutely, was not proof that Gabriel actually liked him. It was merely an indication that he, well, liked the attention. And perhaps was using it to fill a hole he shouldn’t.

(Speaking of…)

Jack never intended to stay the whole day. He’d never stayed past breakfast before—usually choosing to leave even before that, sometimes only offering some quick compensation for the lack of company Gabriel would have.

(“I’ll blow you in the shower before I go,” had been a common offer—one Gabriel seemed to greatly enjoy.)

But here he was, lounging in Gabriel’s chair while the man worked on his laptop, tv playing softly in the background. He’d put it on to keep Jack entertained while he “did boring things” but Jack found watching Gabriel far more interesting anyway. Legs propped on the couch, typing at a message, Jack was free to trace the subtle curves and lines of his body without much risk of being caught.

The demon stretched, yawning, and Gabriel looked up from his screen. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Jack drawled, earning a cross look which he chuckled at. “Ask away.”

“Do you, like, get cold?”

Jack cocked his head at Gabriel in thought. Then, he followed the man’s eyes down to his bare form before swishing back to Gabriel—clad in more than his usual outfit Jack seemed to catch him in.

(Jack didn’t care much to understand clothing or the names for it but he was fairly certain Gabriel had on ‘pants’.)

“Can’t say I do,” he hummed, shrugging. “Not like humans do.”

Gabriel seemed to understand, nodding slowly. “You are… always really warm.”

(“You’re so warm, fuck, oh fuck—“ Gabriel gasped in his ear, pushing deeper into him. Jack pressed his heels into his lower back, urging him on, and watched the man’s face contort with pleasure.)

“Nice perk of coming from the hottest place in existence,” Jack hummed.

There was a baited pause, Gabriel turning back to what he’d been doing. Then, quietly, he sighed. “I’m not… supposed to know about you at all, am I?”

Something Jack had both been dreading and expecting. He lingered over the man and moment, then sighed too.

“No,” he said, “not really. I’m allowed to be a dream—a damn good dream—but this?” He gestured around them, to the fact he was lounging in Gabriel’s living room in the middle of the day with the man completely awake and not in the throws of pleasure. “Nothing like this.”

Gabriel kept his eyes away. “Are you going to get in trouble?”

Jack snorted. “With who? You think my momma cares how I’m getting my dose of dick?” Gabriel cut his eyes to look at him, skeptical, and Jack laughed. “Nah, we don’t really have, like, bosses as demons. I take care of myself. It’s total anarchy.”

“Makes sense,” Gabriel murmured, looking at him properly again. “Uh… nothing else that could go wrong?”

Jack thought for a moment. ‘Nothing but falling in love with you,’ crossed his mind absently but he banished it quickly. “Nah,” he told him. “Nothing.”

An incubus thinking that word. Disgusting. Could Jack really risk that trouble all for a sweet piece of ass?

(Gabriel pinned under his body with his face twisted in pleasure. Jack thrusting into him as hard and fast as he can. Gabriel coming again, whimpering as Jack doesn’t slow down and instead leaned down to bite his neck. Jack’s hips shuddering to a near stop suddenly when Gabriel squeezed his hands under Jack’s on the sheets and slotted their fingers together, squeezing so tight.

Both of them utterly lost in the moment. Jack, utterly lost.)

Lulling his head over the arm of the chair, Jack looked at Gabriel upside down. “Are you almost done?” he asked.

“I work for another 6 hours, Jack.”

The incubus groaned, twisting in his seat a little.

“I get a lunch break soon if you’re hungry.”

The taste of feeding from Gabriel still lingered on the back of Jack’s tongue. He pushed the thought down.

Getting up, he made his way over and sprawled himself on Gabriel’s legs. He moved the computer, letting Jack get comfortable before setting the thing on his back. It was warm… But Gabriel was too, and just as soft as always. He looked at the demon, skeptical, but rubbed his thumb against his forehead between his horns affectionately when Jack behaved himself and just got comfortable.

“You’re so needy,” he teased, typing on his laptop again.

Jack just grunted and squeezed his arms around his middle.

‘Only for you. I only want you.’

All the nagging thoughts he could never say, the demon simply swallowed them and enjoyed what comfort he could have while he got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s in a little deep, huh? :3c


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah—ah!”

Jack pressed Gabriel’s knees close to his chest, thrusting his dick up against the tender area of his taint and balls. He watched the man’s toes curl, noises turning desperate and pitching up a few octaves.

“Come for me,” he purred, replacing the slide of his dick with his thumb. He massaged the man’s taint, rubbing slow circles into it.

“Fuck—ah—I!”

His body twitched and he came dry, stomach muscles clenching tightly. Enthralled, Jack titled his head at him curiously and brushed his thumb up the underside of his cock. It twitched and Gabriel keened, throwing his head back.

“Too much?” He asked, leaning closer and letting go of Gabriel’s ankles. In response, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. “Must hate me for being so mean and making you come till it hurts, huh?”

“No,” Gabriel whined, tucking his face against Jack’s throat. “No, I love you.”

Jack froze. Gabriel froze. The room felt like it might shatter at any moment.

Then Gabriel started babbling apologies.

“I’m sorry—I didn’t—d-don't leave, please don’t—please!”

Jack’s first response was to somehow comfort him. Clearly panicked, Gabriel’s chest heaved and he seemed to be fighting down the urge to break into tears. Cupping his cheeks, Jack leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“Shh,” he soothed, “shh, it’s okay.”

This, Jack is certain, can’t be real. Gabriel doesn’t love him. Gabriel loves the feelings he gives him. Gabriel loves the attention he gets from Jack.

There was no reason to panic or cry over that.

Still gasping for air, Gabriel drug him down into an embrace. Jack went, tucking his face against his throat, and whispered soothing “Shh”s and “it’s alright”s until the worst of the panic seemed to pass. When he pulled back to check him, Gabriel looked up at him with big brown eyes that reminded Jack of a begging puppy.

“Please don’t leave me alone,” Gabriel whispered, eyes going wet around the corners. Jack pressed closer again, forehead gently nudging at Gabriel’s like a cat trying to show affection. “I’ll try to stop. I will…”

Try to stop..? This didn’t make sense. Gabriel was clearly just confused and didn’t know what to do with all the endorphins and emotions that came with having been touch starved for so long.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jack told him gently. He leaned to press a kiss to his forehead and when he looked at Gabriel again a few tears had broken free and slid down his cheeks. Jack cupped his face, rubbing the trails away with his thumbs.

“You promise?”

Jack smiled softly at him. “Of course.”

Gabriel gave a soft sniffle. “I don’t want you to go,” he said quietly. “They always go when I say that. I know I don’t… deserve it.”

It felt like something reached inside Jack’s rib cage and crushed his heart in a tight fist. Here was the only object of any of his affections ever telling him he didn’t deserve love? Telling him when he so much as sought out a connection deeper than sex people left?

Jack could be the worst thing that ever happened to him.

He didn’t want to be. He wanted to wrap Gabriel up in his arms and kiss him and whisper his affection for him over and over. Until he lost his voice telling him all the ways he was lovable. Until he somehow undid the pain Gabriel had been through.

But he still wasn’t sure if what Gabriel was feeling was even love. They’d barely spent any time together that wasn’t fucking. And while that suited Jack just fine he knew humans had… other needs in a partnership. Some needs he couldn’t fulfil, some things were yet beyond his grasp as they required a level of blending he honestly wasn’t versed enough in human society to pull off.

Other things, though, he did understand. He could try… If only to show Gabriel that he was better off with a partner who didn’t have to use enchanting magic to hide his horns and tail.

He mulled over the thought while he got them both ready to sleep. He had to try something; if he didn’t, he’d never forgive himself for at least not being sure. Gabriel deserved as much. He could at least let the man go eventually knowing he tried to fill every desire. That was what incubi were meant for.

Gabriel held him tighter that night. Jack tried to force himself not to notice.

For a few days after—nearly a week—Jack didn’t make his visits very long. So as not to worry Gabriel, he assured him that it was simply to handle ‘business’.

But demons didn’t have business. Jack had a crisis to handle, rather. His own conflict of interest between ‘food’ and knowing damn well Gabriel was anything but a mark or prey to him at this point.

Eventually, he couldn’t stay away. But when he arrived at Gabriel’s apartment that evening he found it empty. And for the first time since he’d met the man, he realized how strong their connection had become.

He could sense him. Not far off… he could walk if he wanted. Go and see the man out in the open, like normal human couples did. But that required him to, well, not look like a demon.

Glamour was easy enough for Jack but he knew to pass for a human he needed to wear clothing. And figuring out what to wear in the mass of things Gabriel had was another story. He wasn’t even sure how half of this stuff went on.

He opted for what he knew; he’d helped Gabriel in and out of hoodies and boxers enough times to navigate that. And after that he just did about the same thing for pants. Shoes… he couldn’t quite figure out. Maybe no one would notice?

Pausing before he went out the door (still strange… he felt better using other pathways) he noticed something. The sweater he’d pulled on smelled like Gabriel. It set off something primal in his brain and Jack sank onto the couch, burying his nose in the collar and breathing deep.

He’d missed him. It had only been a few days and he’d missed him so much it made his chest hurt. Tail curling behind him (he had to remember to hide that), he sat there a moment with his nose buried in the fabric before getting to his feet again.

He was about to go see the real thing. He’d leave the interesting new factor of how Gabriel’s scent seemed to have permeated his clothing for later days.

Gabriel’s car was in a drive thru line. Jack eyed the open passenger window on his approach. The nice evening had turned the air just chilled enough to warrant not running AC. Perfect.

He never had much understanding of doors anyway.

Jack pounced the second he could, climbing into the window head first and nearly knocking himself out on Gabriel’s shifter. The man jumped, cussing, and barely managed to contain himself before he hauled off and hit Jack. The incubus, body contorted strangely as he tried to position himself in the seat, grinned at him.

“Hey baby.”

“Jack? What the fuck?”

Finally sitting properly in the passenger seat, Jack beamed at him triumphantly. “What’s for dinner?”

“Uh, burgers,” Gabriel replied, eyeing Jack’s unique state of dress. “Is that my hoodie?”

Jack blinked and looked down at himself. The mock up of a demonic figure and band logo on the hoodie stared back at him. He looked back at Gabriel and nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied casually. “The guy on this reminds me of a dude I went to school with.”

Gabriel, perhaps too tired or hungry to question how school worked for demons—or anything else about the situation for that matter, just sighed. “You want fries?”

Jack nodded. As Gabriel rested his hand on the shifter, eyes ahead, Jack reached out a tentative hand and took it. He felt Gabriel’s arm twitch, almost like he’d considered pulling away.

“What’s wrong?”

Gabriel kept his eyes forward. “I don’t know, you tell me. You’ve been so weird since… y’know.” His brows furrowed, eyes still fixed in front of him. “I said I was sorry…”

There that was again. Gabriel apologizing like he’d done something wrong then. Like it wasn’t the most amazing thing Jack had ever heard or known.

But the incubus didn’t know how to respond. Didn’t know how to act. So he shifted his fingers until Gabriel’s tangled with his. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “We just… we have a lot to talk about.”

Gabriel snorted out a laugh and squeezed his hand. “You’re telling me.”

It just seemed neither of them knew how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay!! 😭 Hopefully I can get thru the next one quicker. Life’s been pretty hectic lately.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to Gabriel’s apartment, Jack helped him carry food inside and promptly flopped on the couch with his burger. Before he knew it, Gabriel had crawled onto the couch with him and pillowed his head on Jack’s lap with a sigh.

The incubus watched, curious, while he finished his meal. Once done, he perked up as Gabriel shifted and started to pull down his stolen sweatpants.

“Thought we were gonna talk?” the demon prompted.

Gabriel just hummed and nuzzled his face into the fabric of Jack’s boxers, nose pressing against the curve of his dick.

Usually, Jack didn’t find himself on this end of things. Incubi were there to fulfill needs, not receive pleasure focused on themselves. But Gabriel’s mind seemed pleasantly clouded with the want to wrap his lips around Jack’s dick. What was the harm..?

Well, there was one issue.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Jack mumbled. Gabriel looked up at him, brown eyes half lidded, and gave a coy smile before pulling his boxers down. “It’s working,” Jack purred.

“Wanna please you,” Gabriel mumbled, nuzzling and kissing at the shaft. “Welcome you back.”

Jack could barely focus his own thoughts, let alone find Gabriel’s, so he found himself charmed. Seemingly at the mercy of this human he was way too far gone for in the first place.

Gabriel licked and mouthed at the head of his cock, thumb toying with the foreskin in a slow, circular rubbing motion. Jack gripped the couch, trying to anchor himself, but only served to possibly tear the fabric when Gabriel started to take more of his dick into his mouth.

Near the halfway point Gabriel faltered. He shivered, eyes shrunching shut, and grasped Jack’s hips with his hands. The hold eased up slightly after a moment and he continued down.

About this point, a rogue thought from the man came to Jack.

‘Bad at this…’

Jack reached out, gently cupping Gabriel’s cheek and pressing his thumb to the corner of his mouth. Looking up at him, Gabriel sucked to help accommodate the digit as Jack pressed it past his lips.

“You’re doing so good,” the demon rumbled, voice sweeter and softer than he was sure he’d ever spoken. “You’re so pretty like this, angel.”

With renewed vigor, Gabriel swallowed more of him down. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. Finally he managed to reach the bottom and pressed his nose to Jack’s pubic hair, only to pull off coughing hoarsely.

Embarrassed frustration crossed his face and before Jack could stop him he dove in again.

“Shit, baby, slow down!” Jack groaned, squirming under him as Gabriel swallowed his cock with one motion, only to pull off coughing and have to steady himself before doing so again--abeit slower the second try.

‘No. Have to please.’ The thought felt desperate in a way that made Jack’s chest ache. ‘Have to keep.’

Soothingly, the incubus rubbed at the dip behind Gabriel’s ear as he bobbed his head. Eyes watery and face red, the man seemed to bask under the gentle attention.

“That’s my good boy,” Jack purred. “That’s it.”

Gabriel grabbed his other hand, pressing it to his cheek, and Jack cupped his face. He pressed his thumb back against the corner of Gabriel’s mouth and he accepted it readily again. Groaned and closed his eyes, sucking at the digit as he went.

Jack wasn’t sure what to do with all this. He was used to chasing the pleasure of others. And this was the first time that was tied to his own so directly.

Gabriel wanted to please him. And who was he to deny this perfect man his desires?

“I’m close,” the incubus warned.

It only seemed to encourage Gabriel, bobbing his head in pursuit of the incubus’ bliss until Jack came down his throat with a moan. Immediately, Gabriel pulled away. Watery eyed and coughing, he rubbed at his mouth and his brows pulled together in frustration.

Nearly boneless from his orgasm, Jack cradled his face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Not good… at those,” Gabriel mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

Jack chuckled. He pulled Gabriel forward, hugging him to his chest. “You’re amazing at them.”

Gabriel snorted but curled closer to him. After a long moment, Jack rubbing at Gabriel’s back, the incubus cleared his throat.

“So… any reason you decided you had to blow me that second?”

Gabriel shrugged. Tucked his face closer to Jack’s shoulder to hide. “When I was… I mean, when I went looking for something else you didn’t want to stick around anymore.” Gabriel gave a little half shrug in his embrace. “Wanted to make you feel good like you do for me. Thought you might want to stay more.”

Jack held onto him a little tighter. He gave a faint sigh and buried his face in Gabriel’s clipped hair. “Of course I wanna stay,” he told him. “Couldn’t stay away from you if I tried.”

Gabriel huffed. “Then why did you?”

“You deserve a better partner than a wet dream demon, Gabriel.”

Gabriel squeezed his arms around Jack’s middle. Possessive of him, almost. “You are more than that.”

Jack didn’t know what to do. Another realm he was wholly inexperienced at. To be wanted like this. Emotionally.

To want like this.

“I’ll be bad at this,” he warned.

Gabriel pulled back to glare at him. “No, you won’t.”

“This isn’t like blow jobs, Gabe. I won’t get better as my throat gets used to it.”

And Gabriel laughed, the first show of relaxing at all he’d done since they’d gotten back. And Jack’s heart felt so… warm.

Maybe he could do this after all. He could at least try. For Gabriel.

“Lemme get you back,” he said suddenly, rubbing Gabriel’s lower back.

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “I just wanna please you.”

And that? Now that gave Jack some ideas.

But for the moment, he had other things in mind. Mainly things to do with making sure Gabriel knew he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. He wasn’t going to be good at this but he damn sure wanted to try and please Gabriel as much as the man wanted to please him.

“So,” Jack hummed, resting his chin on Gabriel’s head while they laid together, still piled on the couch. “Does this mean I’m moving in with you?”

In a way, he already had. Jack had barely left Gabriel’s apartment for days on end before. It wouldn’t be much of a change to make things official. Other than perhaps the knowledge.

But that offer of acknowledging things seemed to excite Gabriel. He sat up, raising up on his arms to look at Jack.

“You want to?”

Jack smiled up at him. “As if I could resist you.”

It seemed to the incubus that Gabriel was the one tempting him, rather than how one usually expected dealings with demons to go. He couldn’t resist the man if he’d tried; almost as if he’d been bewitched himself. Especially when Gabriel shifted to gently butt their foreheads together. Like he wasn’t agreeing to hellspawn sharing a living space with him.

“Does living with humans mean I have to wear clothes more often?” Jack asked, tilting his head so their noses bumped together.

Gabriel snorted. “Probably a good idea. I’ll buy you some stuff on payday.”

Jack frowned. “But I like wearing your stuff.” It smelled like Gabriel… which made the whole uncomfortable act of being clothed much easier on him.

“I like wearing my clothes too,” Gabriel countered. “And you’re going to stretch out the shoulders on my shirts.”

The incubus shot him a pout but Gabriel seemed undeterred. He just leaned to press a quick peck to Jack’s lips before settling back down against his chest. Jack huffed.

“I can’t wear them if they don’t smell like you.”

Gabriel looked up at him, briefly searching his face for a hint of humor. Finding nothing but honest sulking, he squished Jack’s cheeks between his palms. “You’re cute,” he said, grinning. “Maybe I’ll let you borrow my hoodies sometimes.”

And just like that, Jack really was doomed. But at this point he could only enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eddie for the brainworms about "Gabe's inexperienced at giving head but super determined" that made this happen. 💞


End file.
